


Love feeds on the smallest things

by SlyKing



Series: 50 Kisses Challenge [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 50 kisses challenge, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: Just a little morning fluff, really. ♡50 Kisses Challenge - 1. Good Morning
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 50 Kisses Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013721
Kudos: 25





	Love feeds on the smallest things

Aziraphale loved to sit by the kitchen window in the early morning and watch the day rise. Seeing nature wake up was nice. It was a moment of peace that belonged only to him, that allowed him to relax, to remember that he had no more obligation to anyone, no more duty, that he was no longer being watched at every moment. Life in the countryside was peaceful, like a dream that had long seemed inaccessible but had become a reality. If he had cherished London and his bookshop for years, he had to admit that he was not unhappy with the change. Make a fresh start had been difficult, of course, Aziraphale was an angel of habits, but in view of what he had acquired, nostalgia was far behind, now.

This morning, Aziraphale was there, by the window of the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hand. He looked at the garden of their little cottage under the first rays of the sun. It had rained the day before; the dew still clung to the grass and slipped along the leaves of the apple trees in small droplets. Some birds sang above the plants that Crowley took care of every day. The demon spent hours outside, all year round, and their flowers were the most beautiful in the whole region, as were their vegetables and fruits. Their life was peaceful. So peaceful that Aziraphale felt little butterflies in the hollow of his belly and laughed at himself. He gently shook his head and took a sip of tea.

“Something funny, angel?”

Aziraphale turned his head o Crowley, tearing himself away from his morning contemplation. A surge of affection and tenderness settled in his chest, placing his eyes on the demon. A demon whose hair, which had grown considerably, was still in battle and whose still slightly asleep look made him look adorable. Aziraphale’s face burst with a soft smile.

"Funny, no. I’m just…" Aziraphale turned his attention outside, beyond the fence of their garden, staring at the horizon. "... Happy." He smiled softly and again turned his head to Crowley who had approached him and was now at hand. 

Crowley also looked at the horizon. He uttered a small grunt but his expression did not deceive Aziraphale. He smiled with the tip of his lips, a little embarrassed, but infinitely touched by the words of the angel. Crowley leaned over him and laid his lips on his lips with infinite tenderness. The feeling was soft, like a caress.

"Hello to you too," murmured Aziraphale against the lips of his demon as their breath mingled. Crowley smiled at him, a smile more amused this time, but so affectionate that Aziraphale’s heart leaped into his chest.

Crowley went away to make himself a coffee. Aziraphale continued to smile. No. He did not regret his life in London for a moment. Here he had everything he needed. He was at home. At home with Crowley. He had always been. He just didn’t have the opportunity to enjoy every minute of it. He could now. Satisfied, Aziraphale opened a book and took another sip of tea before sliding an eye towards Crowley again.

Yes, he planned to enjoy every second of this new life.


End file.
